FanFic Preview
by Krolton DarkHeart
Summary: Previews on Fanfics I'm makeing in the future.
1. Chapter 1

KingOfTheDarkness: Hello people its me and I'm here to tell all of you all the story's I'll be making.

1. Yu-gi-oh: Battle Time.

Description: Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends get invited for a duel competition on Dragon Island, but unknown to them there is more to the island then they think.

2. Nightmare on Toon Street

Description: Rika Nonaka and her family have moved to Springwood, Ohio a couple weeks ago and the love there new house. Until Rika's friends start to die. Now it up to here to find the Nightmare man of there dreams… Freddy Krueger.

3. Tremors: X-Over Edition

Description: Naruto Uzumaki and Ichigo Kurosaki decide to leave Perfection, Nevada, strange rumblings prevent their departure. With the help of a shapely seismology student Aelita, they discover their desolate town is infested with gigantic man-eating creatures that live below the ground.

4. Ultimate Choice Awards 2008

Description: Join Host KingoftheDarkness in the Ultimate Choice Awards. With people from TV, Video Games, Movies and many more.

5. Total Drama Island: X-Over Edition

Description: 22 toons compete on a Island and compete for 100,000. Who will be the last one on Total Drama Island?

6. Dark Heart 2: Rise of Shadows

Description: Join Sora and the gang as the fight a New enemy bent on taking over every world and Being King of the Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello this is part two of Fanfic Preview. I was just going to add all of them but I thought this would be cooler.**

1. AVP: X-Over Edition

Description: A team of Scientists and Adventurers are trapped in a ancient pyramid buried in Antarctica. They must fight there way through traps and two deadly alien species. But what they don't know is that this is a war between The two specie and Whoever wins….we lose.

2. The Mask; X-Over Edition

Description: Naruto Uzumaki discovers a mysterious ancient mask that brings his inner most desires to wild, screaming life!

3. The Adventures of Nina and Sachi

Description: Join Nina a Mewtwo and Sachi a Mew on a wild adventure as these two sisters try to live there life out together.

Fun Fact: This is my first story that isn't a X-Over with any other series.

4. Demon Park

Description: An old rich man invited a couple of guests over to see his new park...which has ferocious monsters! But entertainment turned into a fight for survival when the power goes out and the monsters begin to run wild.

5. Danteladdin (Ok it might not be a good name but it's all I could think of)

Description: A Street Rat Demon falls in love with a beautiful Human princess. But needs help from a magical being in order to win her heart.

6. Return of Dark Heart

Description: David Dark Heart has returned and has plotted to kill Dante, with the help of a new ally. But Dante has a new ally of his own, will the Legendary Street Rat Demon triumph over the diabolical Dark Heart, or will the Demon boy perish?

7. Danteladdin and the King of Phantoms

Description: Dante and Dawn are to wed, but a band of Ghosts interfere with it sending Dante onto another adventure, to search for his long lost Father, DantexDawn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello this is the third chapter of my story previews. Hope you like it.**

1. KingoftheDarkness Doctor Who

Description:Sakura was having a normal day…. Until she meets a man who travels through time. Now she and the man travel through time to save the universe but she has no idea what waits in the past, present , and future.

Fun Fact: This is the first story I made that's based on a live action story.

2. D.E.M.O.N.S: The Series

Description: Join the old gang as they fight off Demons, Aliens, and the Undead. But they are only the beginning.

3. KingoftheDarkness The Mummy

Description: When a bunch of explorers accidentally release a vengeful mummy, they must save the world from destruction. Can they do it?

4. KingoftheDarkness The Mummy Returns

Description: When a mummy comes back to life again to find a ancient army it's up to Naruto and the gang to stop him and a ancient king.

5. KingoftheDarkness The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor 

Description: An ancient Chinese Emperor has been awaken from his slumber and is now out to take over the world and become immortal. Can the old gang beat him or will they be destroyed?


	4. Halloween Special

**Hello everyone this is a new of my fan fic previews. But this isn't any ordinary chapter this is a preview of all my Halloween stories. Hope you like them.**

**1. Dark Hearts Halloween House Party**

**Description: What do you get when you mix Ghost, Monsters, Panicking Toons, and freaked out Dark Hearts? One Halloween party that they won't forgets.**

**2. KingoftheDarkness Tales of Horror**

**Description: Join Toons and KingoftheDarkness himself as they Face Ghost, Monsters, Demons, and the devil himself.**

**3. KingoftheDarkness Stay Alive**

**Description: Naruto had just found out that one of his friends died. He goes to his house and finds a game he played the night he died. Now he and his friend decide to play. There's just one rule of the game and there life's…. Stay Alive.**

**4. KingoftheDarkness Goosebumps**

**Description: Join host KingoftheDarkness as he tells tales of Toons and the frightening adventures.**

**5. KingoftheDarkness Terror Idol**

**Description: KingoftheDarkness decides to reopen Darkness Idol but with a different songs and bone chilling judges. **

**6. KingoftheDarkness Resident Evil**

**Description: Alexandra Dark Heart wakes up in a mansion and joins a team of swat members to find out why everyone died in a underground research station. The problem is that they aren't dead…. Or alive**

**7. KingoftheDarkness Doom**

**Description: In the year 2013 a team of marines travel to mars to find out what happened to the research station up there. But they find more then they can handle.**

**8. KingoftheDarkness Nightmare Before Christmas**

**Description: David Dark Heart is king of Halloween, but thinks it has gotten boring. He then discovers a door way to a new holiday and now he wants to take over. **


End file.
